A computer system typically includes one or more microprocessors that are designed to operate at certain clock frequencies. However, the clock speed of a processor may be adjusted by the end user for a variety of reasons. For example, enthusiasts and gamers often increase clock speed to improve the performance of their system. Unfortunately, distributors of processors may also over clock processors to fool buyers into thinking that the processor is a higher end product.
The main problem with over clocking is that the processor will operate with much greater risk for reliability problems and malfunction. If a malfunction occurs, the end user may attempt to replace the processor through the manufacturer's warranty. However, in most cases, the warranty will not cover processors that have been over clocked.